La vie en rose bonbon
by lylene
Summary: La Gazette du Sorcier est fière de publier un extrait de ce qui sera, à n'en pas douter, un nouveau raz-de-marée éditorial de notre envoyée très spéciale Rita Skeeter : LOVE STORY AU PAYS DES VIP DE LA SORCELLERIE


**La vie en rose... bonbon**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Résumé : La Gazette du Sorcier est fière de publier en exclusivité une interview de notre envoyée très spéciale Rita Skeeter, qui continue de surfer sur la vague du succès. Après la récente publication de son déjà célèbre _Vie et Monsonges d'Albus Dumbledore, _notre plus éminente journaliste s'est lancée sur les traces des couples les plus glamours du moment. C'est avec un extrême plaisir que nous vous présentons ici un extrait de ce qui sera, à n'en pas douter, un nouveau raz-de-marée éditorial : « LOVE STORY AU PAYS DES VIP DE LA SORCELLERIE »

Couple improbable mais indiscutablement... rose.

Bonne lecture !

********************************************************************************

La Gazette du Sorcier est fière de publier en exclusivité une interview de notre envoyée très spéciale Rita Skeeter, qui continue de surfer sur la vague du succès. Après la récente publication de son déjà célèbre _Vie et Monsonges d'Albus Dumbledore, _notre plus éminente journaliste s'est lancée sur les traces des couples les plus glamours du moment. C'est avec un extrême plaisir que nous vous présentons ici un extrait de ce qui sera, à n'en pas douter, un nouveau raz-de-marée éditorial :

« LOVE STORY AU PAYS DES VIP DE LA SORCELLERIE »

« J'entre dans leur salon, ils m'attendent déjà. Leur elfe de maison me débarrasse de mon manteau. La pièce est vaste, confortable, et décorée avec goût. Partout, des vases de fleurs séchées sont posés sur de petits napperons en dentelle brodée, un mur entier est dédié à une magnifique collection d'assiettes ornementales très rares qui représentent d'adorables chatons. Ici et là, quelques portraits du couple, dans des cadres roses en forme de coeur. Au fond de la pièce, une bibliothèque, dont un étage entier est occupé par les livres du plus célèbre de nos auteurs contemporains, que j'ai la chance de rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Ils se tiennent par la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leur coup de foudre est connu du monde sorcier depuis à peine 24 heures, mais ils s'affichent déjà comme le couple le plus glamour de la décennie. D'un geste impérial de la main, Monsieur m'invite à m'asseoir, tandis que Madame donne les ordres pour qu'un elfe me serve un excellent thé à la rose, péché mignon de mon hôtesse. Je me sens déjà chez moi, devant pareil accueil. L'interview peut commencer. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, ma plume tremblait d'impatience de tout connaître sur ces people si aimés, si connus et reconnus, aussi célèbres qu'appréciés...

Oui, cela va sans dire, l'auteur des nombreux Best-Sellers, dont _Moi, Le Magicien_, et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de notre consoeur Sorcière-Hebdo, Gilderoy Lockhart, forme un très beau couple avec la fameuse Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre, nouvellement promue au difficile poste de Directrice de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, Dolorès Ombrage.

Chers lecteurs, vous vous demandez, comme moi, comment est-il possible que ces deux personnes, si célèbres dans leurs domaines respectifs, ne se soient pas croisées avant aujourd'hui ?

Leur rencontre est digne d'un contes de fées. En effet, la bonté de Dolorès Ombrage n'a d'égale que sa générosité, puisque c'est lors d'une visite à Sainte-Mangouste que les deux tourtereaux ont fait connaissance.

Il y a quelques années de cela, alors que la grande mansuétude de Gilderoy Lockhart l'avait poussé à accepter le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, celui-ci a été victime, vers la fin de l'année, d'un mystérieux sortilège, qui l'a laissé complètement amnésique. Il faut rappeler qu'alors, le poste de Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard était sous la responsabilité du très controversé Albus Dumbledore, dont j'ai moi-même tenté de retracer le parcours tortueux dans ma biographie _Vie et Monsonges d'Albus Dumbledore. _La tâche de Gilderoy Lockhart n'a pas été simple, cette année-là, puisqu'il a été confronté à l'hostilité et au manque de compétence de ses collègues dans une sombre affaire d'élèves pétrifiés.

Nous remarquerons au passage qu'Albus Dumbledore n'a pas agi comme sa fonction l'exigeait, cette année-là en particulier, plus que les autres années. Le début d'une décadence prévisible de l'école, que le Ministère de la Magie a réussi à contrecarrer. Des problèmes internes à l'école ont persisté pendant toute une année, et n'ont cessé que lorsque d'éminents membres de la Commission, dont Lucius Malefoy, ont obtenu la suspension de Dumbledore. Mais les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, en cette sombre année scolaire 1992-1993, fatale à Gilderoy Lockhart. L'histoire a été étouffée par Dumbledore, ce qui explique que nous n'en fassions état qu'aujourd'hui, mais d'anciens élèves de l'école ont pu témoigner d'événements très étranges. C'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy a pu me renseigner sur certains faits inexpliqués : « J'étais en deuxième année, à l'époque, me dit-il, et il y avait une rumeur qui disait qu'un monstre s'attaquait aux élèves. Et comme par hasard, Potter était toujours aperçu sur les lieux du crime. »

Harry Potter, l'Indésirable Numéro 1. Dérangé, déjà dangereux à l'époque, mais soutenu par le directeur. Si celui-ci avait pu prédire que son élève préféré serait accusé de son meurtre...

Nous n'en savons que très peu sur ce qui s'est passé ce fameux soir, mais il semblerait que le sortilège, dont Gilderoy Lockhart a été victime, a été lancé le soir même où Albus Dumbledore a réintégré ses fonctions à Poudlard, sans même l'accord de la Commission au complet. Sombre affaire qui mériterait d'être éclaircie. Le Ministère fera sans nul doute une enquête approfondie à ce sujet.

Fait plus étrange encore, l'Indésirable Numéro 1 semblerait étroitement mêlé à cette sombre histoire. Est-il coupable du sortilège qui a envoyé son éminent Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ? Tout le laisse à penser, et nous sommes en droit de nous poser la question.

Toujours est-il que Gilderoy Lockhart a passé plusieurs années à lutter courageusement contre les effets de ce maléfice, dans la Salle Spéciale, à l'étage des Pathologies des Sortilèges de Sainte-Mangouste.

C'est là qu'il y a quelques semaines, son regard a croisé celui de la belle et douce Dolorès Ombrage, venue apporter son soutien moral aux victimes des agressions de Nés-de-Moldus et autres partisans de l'Indésirable Numéro 1. De l'aveu même de Gilderoy, qui me fait ces confidences tandis qu'il regarde sa fiancée avec amour et tendresse, c'est à ce moment-là que le coup de foudre est arrivé, et avec lui, des bribes de mémoire.

« Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, me confie-t-il, mais j'espère me rappeler un jour de façon très précise comment Potter a pu m'attaquer de la sorte. De cette façon, je pourrai être témoin à charge dans le grand procès qui ne manquera pas d'avoir lieu, dès que le Ministère aura pu le capturer. Ce qui ne prendra guère de temps, lorsque l'on voit l'efficacité au travail de ma si charmante Dolorès... »

Auteur réputé et adulé de son très large fan-club, Gilderoy Lockhart a dû faire face à quelques soucis personnels : « Certaines de mes fans sont jalouses de Dolorès. L'une d'elles, une de mes plus ferventes admiratrices depuis de nombreuses années, Gladys Gourdenièze, a même tenté de m'envoyer une lettre empoisonnée au philtre d'amour. Mais c'est l'un de mes secrétaires personnels qui l'a reçue, et qui a subi le sortilège. Il est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste pour accident du travail. Je sais que certaines de mes fans nourrissaient de grands espoirs à mon encontre, mais mon coeur est à Dolorès. Mais qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas, je travaille déjà sur mon prochain livre, et le cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo n'oublie pas ses admiratrices pour autant : elles me retrouverons très bientôt ! »

Dolorès Ombrage, quant à elle, n'a pas manqué de s'exprimer elle aussi sur les conséquences de sa rencontre avec le professeur Lockhart : « Il est si merveilleux ! Ses best-sellers sont de véritables codes de conduite, qui ont été distribués à tous nos Aurors, dans le cadre de leur formation. En effet, avec les nouveaux textes de loi qui protègent les sorciers de pure souche, nous avons d'énormes difficultés à enrayer les attaques d'hybrides, et autres Nés-de-Moldus, qui essaient d'absorber les pouvoirs magiques de familles respectables ! Tout ce qu'il a écrit dans ses livres doit être connu par coeur, c'est indispensable à la survie de tout Auror qui se respecte ! »

Ainsi donc, la beauté et la douceur de Dolorès, véritable femme de coeur et de courage, aura sauvé un de nos plus brillants écrivains contemporains.

Leurs fiançailles ne sont que le premier pas vers une union dont nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informés. Je les interroge à ce sujet, et Dolorès sourit avec pudeur. Gilderoy lui prend la main, et me répond avec son sourire le plus charmeur :

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Nous voulons rester discrets quant à notre mariage, eut égard aux tracas du monde sorcier, actuellement. Les gens sont très inquiets, et ont d'autres choses en tête : l'Indésirable Numéro 1 et ses sbires sont un danger permanent, qui doit passer en priorité. Je voulais me lancer moi-même sur les traces de Potter, mais je ne puis me résoudre à abandonner ma chère Dolorès. J'aurais trop peur qu'il lui arrive malheur en mon absence... Et oui, même le grand Gilderoy Lockhart a son talon d'Achille ! Mais je l'avoue, le mien est charmant ! »

Je suis émue de tant de tendresse et de complicité, mais un tableau si parfait ne doit pas me détourner de mon travail, c'est pourquoi je poursuis mon entretien. Poudlard est un point commun de leurs parcours respectifs. Je les interroge à ce sujet, et sur ce qu'ils pensent des nouvelles orientations de l'école. Dolorès semble tout à fait satisfaite.

« Evidemment, il aurait été plus sage de placer l'école Poudlard directement sous la responsabilité du Ministère, mais moi-même, je ne puis plus m'occuper du poste de Grande Inquisitrice. Mes nouvelles fonctions m'accaparent trop ! Je dois néanmoins constater que l'assassinat de l'ancien directeur n'aura pas été une perte irrémédiable : son successeur est un jeune homme tout à fait convenable, et très apprécié des élèves. Il s'agit de l'ancien professeur de Potions, et directeur de la maison Serpentard, Severus Rogue. Nul doute qu'avec lui, les élèves seront bien encadrés, et qu'il ne sera pas aussi permissif que son prédécesseur. La jeunesse doit apprendre à obéir aux règles ! Par ailleurs, deux nouveaux professeurs ont été nommés, qui ont mon entière approbation : il s'agit des Carrow, qui sont frère et soeur, et issus d'une longue lignée de sorciers de pure souche. Il était grand temps que cette école soit reprise en main ! Je suis extrêmement satisfaite sur ce point. »

Réjouissons-nous de ces bonnes nouvelles. L'Indésirable Numéro 1 ne saurait gâcher tant de bonheur et de parfaite félicité, au sein d'un couple qui fait déjà office de modèle pour la société des sorciers. Nous ne pouvons que leur souhaiter un bonheur prospère.

Votre dévouée envoyée spéciale : Rita Skeeter. »

La semaine prochaine, ne manquez pas la suite des extraits exclusifs du nouveau livre de Rita Skeeter, _LOVE STORY AU PAYS DES VIP DE LA SORCELLERIE : Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, une rencontre au sommet._


End file.
